


please, god?

by hoseock



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, loose but obviously based off mirai nikki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoseock/pseuds/hoseock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe the future is bad. But there's a future beyond that, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. on nights without you, the moon still comes out (but i can't see it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yanyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanyo/gifts).



> pretty sure all title chapters will be from dean's song half moon :) at least until i run out of lyrics...

Time and space at the tip of his hands, pulling strings for the oblivious world that should watch him with fear.

Now, what happened has become nothing more than a bleak memory. A window fogged over by acid that rose and wrapped itself around the world (or maybe just the boy exaggerating.. a bit).

And yet, the world around him refuses to give up. The wind that once blew his small feet along a familiar path and ruffled his strawberry blonde hair like the mother he yearned could now only crawl up his back and keep him on his toes. The sun, a once warm figure whom he could bask in and comfortably sit in silence with now punishes his skin, shining light on everything he wishes to hide. The moon- (once) his favorite, whom he could recite poetry and find the truth within the web of lies his pretty mouth spilled now looks down him with an agitated expression as if saying _hurry up, brat._

He wishes he could point these out to someone, anyone. For his tears to spill over while he jabs a finger at the sun. But the only shelter he'd find from such accusations is a cell in an asylum. And what a place for a god would that be.

Why have they done this? (Is this what betrayal feels like?) Always, he had relied on the world he inhabited to keep him company. When he felt that they were getting a bit wary of him, he'd promise: "It's only a little longer! Just wait, one day I'll introduce you to someone else, someone worthy of our ( _our_ ) time- they'll be perfect, I swear."

His own voice ringing in his ear, the aftershock of a natural disaster, made him sick. He had always believed that everyone would have an other half- one they spend their lives subconsciously searching for. More than someone to cuddle with on Friday nights or share the umbrella with under the rain. Someone who revives you, awakens you, gives your name meaning. As if your life only truly begins after you've met them, as if finding them made your identity, your validity, tangible.

It does no good to regret something that happened centuries ago.

,,

Grade 6, class 1A.

While the young souls around him yearned to go outside and trip over their toes and innocent blushes and chaste confessions by the swings, the blonde sneered. Those _idiots_. But among all of the big-headed _asses_ (he could only whisper the words to the moon; father would surely kill him), there was one Newt could stand. _Minho Park_ he'd been named, a prime specimen for Newt's needs. Kind, capable, cunning. A _masterpiece_. 

He tried, he truly did. It was a tiring cycle to look down on the kids that looked down upon him. There were even days when the wind would trip him up, a taunt, playful yet still a scythe in Newt's heart. Why was everyone so worked up? In all of his calculations

(newt + x = l-o-v-e

x= l-o-v-e/newt x=

Minho Park, the boy who sits across from Newt with eyes the color of chocolate his father buys for him every Tuesday and skin the color of his favorite blanket that made him feel like he was sleeping in blocks of gold

surely, this boy is a gift from the gods

and Newt was never one to pass up a chance so good as this one)

he had never had to compensate for taunts and jeers. _It's alright, just one more year. Then I'll have him all to myself._  The first miscalculation he makes.

Still, the poor boy suffered. Cheeks darkening whenever he was within five feet of the other, voice filling up his chest making his strong and sure voice a figment of his imagination, small hands and feet that twitched as if on pins and needles. Surely, this must be a punishment for finding his other half so early in life. But as a new and ripening man, surely he could gather his wits and do something about this? And so an idea was sparked:

With his father being a lawyer, had had much more than his fair share of contracts. " _Now behold, these bloody documents_ ," father had slurred, scattering papers all over the dinner table, " _these are what bind us as a species together_."

That was probably the only truth the man'd ever told.

So, with the belief of the gods and his friends the sun, moon, and wind, he set a plan into place. What could make his love, _himself_ and Minho more real? A contract. If it's in a contract, he'd have every right to keep everyone away from the both of them with a ten foot pole.

The wild-eyed boy poured what one could describe as a heart onto the paper with awkward letters and shy phrases, sporting great needs and even greater promises.

(But he'd made a massive miscalculation, _again_. Though he wouldn't pay the price till his heart'd been dumped out and filled up.)

And Minho had _signed_ it. He'd taken it with a grain of salt, of course- who could take a small Brit that demanded you be the love of his life seriously? The Asian'd given Newt a minuscule smile and an even tinier peck on the forehead before shoving him away when his friends walked in. The blonde giggled, rocking himself on the heels of his worn out Converse. _He kissed me_ , he mused, as if debating whether the fleeting moment was simply wishful thinking. He was beginning to think so in fact, blush going from baby pink to scarlet by the end of the day. Somehow his over analytical brain had turned the kiss into a taunt, a joke on Minho's part. Oh, who the hell was he kidding? Who would want _the smallest, the weakest..._

Kicking himself for being so naive, Newt's breathing became almost labored as he bolted out of the room as soon as the bell rang, missing the way a certain pair of brown eyes furrowed with concern at his retreating back. After only a moment's hesitation, Minho followed.


	2. all of those words i say to hide my weak self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adoration, as he'd describe it-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from: the last, by agust d (the entire mixtape is amazing, especially the lyrics, would recommend)

_"The smallest, the weakest,"_ the sun and moon sang in tune as Newt ran through the park, throwing himself at a dead secluded tree. _"_

_NO!"_ he'd challenged, though the intensity of his words had been lessened by the choked, ugly sobs in between. _"I-I'm.."_ even amidst the tears, he knew they were right. The odd one out of partnering up in classes, the one at his father's parties everyone looked upon with pity. The boy who was crying over something no one else could see. A hell that belonged just to him- a comforting thought, almost.

The cold, hard ground only seemed to echo his thoughts.

"Hey," a soft, yet simultaneously harsh voice cut through the never ending sniffles and soon to come shivers. " 're you okay?"

_Minho._

"I-I-I," the blonde continued, a broken record for all to behold, discarded for his previously hefty pride.

Still, Minho watched him, slowly inching himself closer till he plopped down right next to the blonde, his warmth one that rivaled the sun. Even without his arms around Newt, the heat traveled through his body as if one had injected him with a drug that rewired his veins, as if Minho were Newt's own blood.

All at once the taunting ceased. The sun lay almost dormant, painting the lovers in shades of pink and orange and purple. When squinting, Newt could see that moon was in deep conversation with the twinkling stars around it, the wind ceasing to howl as if attempting to eavesdrop.

"I'm sorry.." he managed finally, the last of his tears drying up and allowing him a tentative glance at Minho. The Asian was eyeing Newt with an expression he'd never seen worn by anyone, aside from the one annoying lady from dad's telly. She'd never stopped chasing after some man she loved, even if the feelings weren't returned. The small blonde wrapped his big ruby coat tighter around his frame.

Adoration, as he'd describe it (had the gaze been directed to anyone else besides him). "Y-you really don't have to be so.. _sad_." Minho's hand reached for Newt's and laced them together; a dream Newt hadn't known he'd had.

Absentmindedly, the blonde wondered if this is the peace one felt before dying.

_It's your fault_ , he wanted to snap, _would_ snap had it been anyone else but Minho. So instead, he simply held his breath. He'd never known Minho to be so patient- wait, he was right. While zoning out, Minho had unclasped their hands and pulled a crumpled up paper out of his backpack, along with a bright red sharpie.

The blonde suddenly felt naked, stripped of his own skin. The pale hand hung limply by his side.

"Here," Minho stated bluntly, setting the paper and sharpie down softly in Newt's lap before shooting him a shit-eating grin. "You really didn't think you'd be the only one getting to make a contract, hm? If I'm gonna be your lover boy, we gotta go by my rules too."

Disregarding his feelings (and not wanting to cry again), Newt snapped back in a sorry attempt to keep the conversation alive. His eyes widened, subconsciously shoving his hands underneath his lap. "Why a sharpie?" And honestly, _why?_ "Sharpies aren't made for.. paper, you know.." Raising an eyebrow, he cocked his head.

For a moment the Asian floundered, running his hands through his hair at least 8 times (not that Newt counted) before answering with what look like a _blush_ on those dusty cheeks. "I-I know your favorite color is red, a-and Miss Joon didn't have any red pens, so..."

The blonde's brain froze. What? Out of all of his calculations, _(observations),_  Minho'd never noticed anyone beyond a surface level. It was as if he maintained a friendly yet out-of-reach relationship with everyone. Exactly like Newt's, if you took out the "friendly" part.

"I'm not a creep!" he cried, waving his hands in Newt's face, cutting through his thoughts like a gun shot. "But you're always.. picking red! Red roses, red colored markers and pencils, even your big red coat!" Minho continued to rant. "And, and _geez_!" he snapped, shoving his face almost right into Newt's, "why the- why the hell do you have to look so pretty doing it?" For a moment, both simply stared. Newt had begun wiggling his hands off the ground to reach out and touch Minho's face (fearing the delicate confession may slip away with the childishly cruel wind), but the other had already let out a huff and moved back to a regular sitting position. Without another exchange of words or meeting of eyes, he picked up the paper and read over it. It was obvious that it had been thrown together last minute, but it still tugged at the blonde's heart.

_I do! it said, for you? I would swing upside down on the highest monkey bars. I would sucker punch all of the mean kids that make fun of you. I would buy you red roses and stick them all in your hair and hug you so tight we'd fuse! But really I just want to hold your hand forever so can you sign this? Also don't tell anyone >:)_

The ink bled through like a blood stain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. fuse! haha, get it? fuse.... su... sorry okay okay that sucked  
> 2\. okay maybe miss joon was a reference to (kim) namjoon  
> 3\. this chapter is old. i wrote like 5 chapters the same time i wrote the first one but i hated all of them and was self conscious so i just let em die in my laptop, but what the heck. so here's chapter two :) thank you so much to anyone who gave this kudos or even commented! it makes me really happy!  
> 4\. i didn't even want to read over this, so if you want to point out any mistakes go ahead man

**Author's Note:**

> it's confusing now but no worries, hopefully if i finish the story this chapter'll make sense. my writing sometimes only makes sense to myself.. i'm sorry in advance   
> sidenote: i haven't even watched mirai nikki past ep 6 and i don't want to see akise die so :))))))) i won't :))))) , but thank you for reading this far!  
> ALSO i'm probably going to make newt dramatic. just for my personal entertainment.


End file.
